QUEMÁNDOSE
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: El investigador de lo paranormal cerro los ojos decidido, esto era difícil y tonto pero por amor quien diablos no a hecho una estupidez. (Secuela de: "JUGANDO CON FUEGO") DibxGretchen. Invitados especiales Deadpool y Wander.
1. MUY BIEN LUCIR

**¡Hola linduras! Jajaja ok me eh dado cuenta que existen dos formas de desahogarte cuando estas triste (minimizando) escribes drama oh fastidias a alguien en comedia. Hice ambas lol solo que termine de editar esto primero, ok Dib en tacones no solo me saco secuela sino dos caps ¿? Quien lo diría, luego subo el otro que estoy editando ahora.**

 **INVITADOS ESPECIALES:** **¡Siiiiii! Como dice el resumen. Tendremos al mismísimo Deadpool aquí y al adorable Wander. Jajaja me disculpo si se roban la cámara, estoy practicando como usarlos para cierta cosa. (Pero creo que ni debería hacer aclaraciones si nadie aparte de los conocidos seguramente lea esta cosa rarosa de fic).**

 **Nota: Este fic es secuela de mi fic "JUGANDO CON FUEGO" Diría que se necesita haberlo leído para entender este, pero solo diré que por un motivo estúpido Dib tuvo que entrar en vestido y ser la novia de Zim lol quien este interesado en saber mas es invitado a leerlo. Ese fic fue pura parodia, este es mas comedia porque ya escribir parodia es otro nivel y no me sale todo el tiempo.**

 **Aviso: DibxGretchen.**

 **Invasor Zim pertenece al maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**

* * *

 **"QUEMÁNDOSE"**

Capitulo 1: **Muy bien lucir.**

Dib no comprendía como si jamas sintió ese sentimiento antes, ahora se logro enamorar en tan poco tiempo.

Ella era noble, tierna, inocente, frágil, con dos hermosos ojos soñadores que lo mataban de amor, sus adorables coletas lo derretían, sus tartamudeos le sacaban risitas de veneración, su calidez desbordante lo tenía a sus pies.

Gretchen, esa compañera de clase que hasta hace unos meses entro en su vida, gracias a un trabajo en pareja que Bitters los asigno al azar, nunca estuvo su ser tan embelesado por alguien, ni todos los casos paranormales podían igualarse a la sensación abrumadora de goce que solo esa chica peli-violeta le transmitía.

Necesitaba pedirle salir, ser su novia, ya no quería el agrado que quizás sea valorado como amistad en este tiempo conviviendo.

El ángel se reía con él, no de él. Lo creía sabio, no loco. Lo llamo apasionado, no obsesivo compulsivo. Lo elogio de entregado a todo lo que defiende, no un simple demente.

Las conversaciones con ella cada vez dejaban de ser de clases y poco a poco de lo personal, empezando a nacer algo tan bello que añoraba intensificar.

Luego de mucho tiempo dándose ánimos soló, se sentía capaz de declararse, lo haría, ahora mismo que se encontraban en el patio en pleno reseso, le diría que le gusta, que quiere más que solo amistad con ella, si y si lo aria, y como todo luchador de vida ganaría.

—Gretchen yo...

Y le comió las palabras con una pequeña mirada de brillo soñador, junto a inocente sonrisa de encanto angelical, tiernos brackets perfeccionando una brillante dentadura que en vez de desagrado, le estremecían en encanto.

—¿Si Dib?.

Pregunto, no recordando el mencionado a ciencia cierta que iba a decir.

—Em... Tú.

Sudor, maldita acción del cuerpo que no solo es de cansancio sino nervios.

—Conosco a alguien a quien le gustas...

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, observando curioso como las mejillas de su compañía se teñían de rojo. Quizás esta era la mejor manera para declararse, llenándose de esperanza, puede ser que Gretchen ya haya entendido por donde iba el mensaje, permitiéndose al mismo sonreír.

—Dile que lo siento... Pero a mi me... Me... Me... ¡Me gusta alguien!.

Y las esperanzas de Dib se desvanecían junto a su sonrisa, un enorme dolor lo golpeaba sin piedad en su joven corazón de investigador de lo paranormal.

—Ah...

Él ojos ámbar la vio cubrirse el rostro sonrojándose en aumento, probablemente a nadie le había dicho tal secreto. Que daría porque ese sonrojo fuese por él y no el maldito que le arranco la ilusión de su primer amor.

—¿Él es de la eskuela?...

No supo que más decir luego de varios segundos incómodos.

—No.

Otra leve pausa que sintió eterna.

—No es un él...

Los ojos de su compañía se abrieron como platos, al habré creído que el "No" se limitaba a la pregunta de la eskuela.

—Es una chica... ¡Y la más bella del universo!.

Se destapo el rostro con la mirada mas iluminada y soñadora que pudiera existir, en lo que Dibbers procesaba todo a la velocidad... no tan rapido...

—Es fina, elegante, hermosa, glamurosa, soñada, con hermosa piel blanca y precioso cabello pelirrojo.

La peli-violeta se abrazo así misma, dando saltitos, sentía tan fluido hablar de su platónico, luchando por ignorar la vergüenza de como se sentía tocar algo tan íntimo con alguien.

—Pero sobre todo veo un espíritu radiante dentro suyo que atrae.

Dib se golpeo la frente para salir de su asombro, ¡Por Marte!, primera vez que le gusta una chica y ella estaba atraída por otra del genero, ¿Podia ser mejor su suerte?. Entiéndase el sarcasmo.

—Supongo que debe ser Mary Jane de los comics, ¿No? Solo ella tiene esas facultades mencionadas, Gretchen.

Probablemente el sarcasmo no era la mejor salida a su dolor y decepción amoroso, ¡Pero ¿Por que la vida es así con él?!.

—¡Dib!, ¡No te burles! Esto es... Importante para mi.

Le dijo en clara molestia la ojos soñadores.

—¡Lo siento, es solo que yo!..

Corto sus palabras apretando los puños impotente, ya que más podía hacer, el corazón de Gretchen es ajeno, quizás debería comprarse un pez para que viva con él.

—Lo siento, jeje mal chiste.

Intento reprimir el mal sabor de boca y sonreír, como en una de sus tantas derrotas para seguir.

—Felicidades, Gretchen.

Se refugio en la pequeña sonrisa que ella le devolvió, si es por verla así más le valía a esa tal pelirroja hacerla muy feliz.

—Gracias... Pero no sé si ella me corresponderá... Ella es tan hermosa y yo...

Sintió como el Dib se sentaba a su lado viendo a todos sus feos compañeros jugar entre si, cualquier cosa que distrajera su mente de llorar.

—Gretchen.

La arrullo esa voz que en su ayer la hizo suspirar.

—No te desanimes antes de tiempo.

Típico de quien debe dar consejos del corazón cuando el propio esta hecho pedazos.

—Cierto.

Volvió a sonreirle con sonrojo ajeno que le pertenecía a alguien más.

—Y dime, ¿Cual es su nombre?.

Membrana Jr no recordaba a nadie con esas cualidades en toda la escuela, si hubiese una pelirroja hermosa seria muy llamativa para todos, supuso. Aunque de todos los nombres en el planeta, nunca uno le impacto tanto como al escuchar...

—Dibilita Membranita.

* * *

¿Por que la vida debía ser tan injusta y a la vez tan estúpida?

Se preguntaba un Dib, horas más tarde en lo profundo del bosque de la ciudad sin nombre, necesitaba la soledad para pensar, aunque el como acomodar en su gigantesca cabeza que si le gusta a la chica de sus sueños, pero no precisamente él... No es sencillo de digerir.

—Si le digo que se enamoro de algo que no existe... Jamás quera volver a verme, ¡¿Que pensaría de mi?!. ¡¿POR MARTE POR QUE SIEMPRE ME METO EN PROBLEMAS ASÍ DE BIZARROS?!.

Le reclamo a la nada cansado de esto, casi se cae del tronco viejo sobre el pasto donde estaba sentado, agitando dementemente los brazos.

—¡Como decirle que la pelirroja ex de Zim, Dibilita Membranita y Dib Membrana son la misma persona!.

Se callo de golpe al notarse acompañado, tan meditó estuvo en sus pensamientos que ignoro olímpicamente tanto tiempo una fogata a sus espaldas, tres figuras encapuchadas la rodeaban, su vestimentas negras como la noche aterrarían a cualquiera, sumándosele el susurrar un himno de lenguaje jamás oído elevándose más y más.

El moreno tembló observando lo que parecía una filosa espada brillar, la dirección era un inmóvil ser atado. ¿Que era esto?, ¿Un sacrificio humano de una extraña secta?, ¡Debia evitarlo!.

—¡BASTA!.

Pero fue muy tarde, se había arrojado a la silueta mas alta que sostenía la espada, siendo más veloz su movimiento, el ser fue degollado y un liquido rojo baño por montones al ojos ámbar, grito asqueado a la vez que aterrado.

—¡Nooooooooooo!, ¡¿Como pueden ser tan viles de algo así?!, ¡Por Saturno!, ¡¿Esto en serio es sangre?!.

Un segundo había pasado que término de hablar y un fuerte golpe a puño cerrado recibió su cabezota, apartándolo brusco de donde aterrizo, (Mas bien de encima de quien).

—¡Eso no, pero esa si!.

Grito una voz canadiense, ya que en efecto su golpe saco algo de sangre de un chichón en la cabeza de Dib, que por cierto bate de hierro aun no sanaba.

—¡Keef tu amigo arruinó el ritual a la mitad!.

Reclamo la figura más alta que quitándose la parte de arriba de la capucha, mostró a Deadpool con ceño fruncido cruzando miradas de desagrado con el joven Membrana, por el que le cayera un tren encima al latoso chico seguro primo de Jimmy Neutrón.

—Oh vamos compañero, Unicornio-Luminoso. Lo positivo de volver a iniciar el ritual desde el comienzo, ¡Esque volveremos a divertirnos en ello!.

Intento calmar la tensión la figura más pequeña, que también mostró su rostro naranja, Wander no mentía en que reiniciar un ritual seria el doble de divertido en lugar de molestarse por ello.

—El compañero Banyo-Feliz tiene razón.

Dijo sonriendo radiante el presidente del club, liberando su cara vivas de la oscuridad de su peculiar vestimenta.

—Dejame ayudarte, amigo.

Keef se acerco generoso a extender su mano. Dib se tocaba curioso la ropa manchada notando que solo se trataba de relleno dulce de fresa, poniéndose de pie solo evitando aceptar la ayuda del ojos verdes, mientras menos contacto con míster acosador mejor, se dijo el Dib, eso evitaría que lo siguiera a casa.

—¡AAH!.

Dio un grito corto Membrana Jr, debido a la vaina de una katana arrojada de repente a su cara.

—Unicornio-Luminoso...

Un tono más que molesto preocupado fue usado por el pelirrojo, viendo de reojo a su compañero de club.

—El le falto al respecto, presidente Arco-Iris.

Se defendió Wade que comía junto a Wander el sacrificio de conejito malvavisco, el tamaño era considerablemente grande, mas valía no desperdiciar nada con lo dura que esta la vida en estos días, además se habían tardado horas cocinando en el horno de Hello Kitty del ojos azules.

—jeje nada de eso.

Río volviendo a su alegría habitual, revisando a resistencia de Dib su rostro con sus manos, sobre saliendo una marca de la vaina en la frente.

—Creo que con un poco de hielo bastara.

—Ya olvidarlo.

Se aparto el ojos ámbar.

—Siento habré interrumpido lo que asían, ¿Pero en serio estaban sacrificando un caramelo?, ¡Esa es una locura!.

Exclamo descubriendo que existen peores locos que como la gente lo tienen a él. Wade se lleno su enorme boca de malvavisco para no responder con un justificado, "¿Que te importa?" debido que Wander negó gentilmente con su cabeza, sonriendo amigable como el mirada esmeralda.

—Es un ritual para que nuestros ¡Mejores amigos en todo el universo! Acepten venir a un banquete de postres, jajaja ¡Por ello debía ser un postre!.

Aclaró el esponjado nómada, extendiendo los brazos simulando que volaba, el tema de la amistad y los postres lo llenaban de azucarada magia. El ojos ámbar solo lo vio escéptico.

—De acuerdo.

Cerro con eso el tema, no sabia quienes serían las otras dos pobres almas amarados a esos tipos, pero lo seguro era que Zim no ira a esa cosa... Al menos no por su voluntad propia, ni con toda la cursi magia del universo oh oscura brujería se lograría. Keef debería esperar sentado oh amarrar al alíen a una silla.

—Ya no los interrumpo.

Se disponía alejarse con precaución, cambiando su semblante a triste por recordar su situación, cosa que para el trió no paso desapercibida.

—Deberias decirle a Gretchen, Dib.

Aconsejó el jades inocentes, tensandose el mencionado.

—¿Eh?, ¡¿Acaso escucharon?!.

—Oh genio estábamos detrás tuyo, claro que oímos. Curioso para ser pariente de JN no eres tan listo.

Dib apretó los puños molesto, ya fuera por el insulto del mayor oh el hecho que seguramente esos tres caras de chismosos les irían a contar a medias dimensiones.

—En verdad lo mejor es que le digas, lo más seguro es que ella también te quera siendo tú, y se sentirá feliz que le tuviese tal confianza.

Agrego el amigable alíen, ser positivo seria lo mejor en un panorama tan negro y absurdo.

—Em...

Balbuceo el Dib, quizás eso tenía algo de sentido pero el miedo que Gretchen no volviera hablarle fue peor.

—Oigan en serio agradezco sus opiniones que no pedí. Pero ella es muy importante para mi.

El investigador de lo paranormal cerro los ojos decidido, esto era difícil y tonto pero por amor quien diablos no a hecho una estupidez.

—Tanto que me volvería a poner ese maltirio de ropa femenina por tal de salir con ella, prefiero eso a jamas volver a verla.

Abrió firme los ojos.

—Así que háganme el favor de guardar el secreto... No creo que asimile bien saber que la chica de la que se enamoró, es el travestí que mas la ama.

Y el trió del club Arco-Iris tenían pañuelos en ambas manos conmovidos.

—¡En ese caso dejanos ayudarte!.

Ofreció eufórico Keef.

—¡Si te dejaremos perfectamente espléndida para la romántica ocasión!.

Acompaño Wander vivas.

—¡Si apoyo la noción, compañeros!, ¡Te dejaremos tan sexi que el buen Homero Simpson diría, que la exquisita Mary Jane luciría como una Gozila hecha de basura comparada contigo!.

Soltó su ocurrencia Wade, quitándose a la vez que el otro par las capuchas. Sus miradas emocionadas se mezclaban con sonrisas alegres que aterraron al moreno, como una jauría de lobos hambrientos asechando su presa, sudo frío.

¿En que avernos se había metido?.

—Oigan yo... ¡Esperen!...

* * *

Y se comenzó a escuchar una pegajosa melodía de banyo.

 _Si a una cita en vestido con la chica que amas vas a ir, tienes que muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

El Dib se retorcía en una silla de metal, sus muñecas y tobillos se encontraban apresadas, esa musica irritante revolvía sus entrañas, siendo azotado por miles de prendas de ropa sobre él, todas finas de marca importada, esos tres se encargaron de elegir entre lo bueno lo mejor.

 _Ya que quieres cortejar su corazón, hazla sentir que para ti es especial, muestrate como si fueses a reunirte con una princesa._

 _Por ello tienes que muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

—En verdad yo puedo vestirme solo... ¡Por Marte!, ¡Paren con esto ahora!.

Exigía Membrana Jr, en lo que Wander no soltaba su banyo, estando Keef y Wade intentando encontrar el conjunto de ropa adecuado. Dib no comprendía como lograron entrar a la base de Zim con tantas bolsas, tampoco sabia porque precisamente en el cuarto del Irken debían estar asiendo esto, solo esperaba no entrara descubriendo su secreto, lo fastidiaría siglos por idiotamente engañarlo la otra vez.

¡Desesperante Keef!.

¡¿Por que debía tener su tonto club ahí?!.

La simple habitación del ojos rubís estaba florada de fotos de esos tres individuos con otro trió que bien les tomaron las fotos de sorpresa oh dormidos, debido al notable cambio contrario de estado, un sujeto embriagado de felicidad y en otro con cara de "¿Que rayos?".

Aparte de la situación rara en la que termino, fue noqueado por el canadiense para que no se resistiese, mientras los cabellos naranjas miraban maravillados una mariposa amarilla volando, esperaba la peluca cubriera la segura marca de bota en su cabeza... Lo bueno que en ese estado se ahorro pasar por todo lo aburrido de las compras. Además el hielo que le pusieron dormido si había ayudado con las otras cosas.

 _Las princesas son de cuentos, hazla transportarse a uno contigo, las plataformas y los colores van a combinar, el encanto con la gracia se irán a besar, aún en falda atrévete a llevarla en el vals._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

—No lo sé Wade ese tipo de blusas solo con pantalones pegados quedan.

Meditaba el mirada esmeralda, negando a la opción del mencionado que abrió sus ojos bajo la mascara, abrazando ofendido la prenda.

—¿Insinuas que deba usar pantalones apretados? Oye yo mismo tuve que usar pantalones casi cercanos a ese tipo ¡Y es un martirio! Déjale ese sufrir al masoquista de Spidey.

El chico se encogió de hombros risueño, sería inevitable contradecir ese argumento de una de las historias que se sabían de memoria en el club.

—jajaja de acuerdo, en ese caso cero pantalones y limitandonos a faldas, ¡Hay esta!.

Tomo entre sus manos una minifalda rosa.

—Crei escuchar que esto esta de moda.

El pequeño trozo de tela fue arrancado de su agarre.

—¡Para nada!.

El mercenario se cruzo de brazos después de tirar la falda, con toda desaprobación.

—Ya le vistes ese par de palillos chinos que tiene de piernas, ¿Con todo y eso lo quieres poner en mini?, ¡Vamos chico! No podemos seguir el ejemplo de Murdoc exhibiendo algo que no se tiene.

Sentenció con tanta seriedad que Keef no entendiendo del todo lo que dijo, lo dejo en que no favorecía ese atuendo buscando otro, sonrió de nuevo abriendo nuevas bolsas.

—De acuerdo, algo más conservador y fino.

—Asi como Blake Lively.

 _La noche se pinta bien, tu también iras a resplandecer._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

—¡Eh tu hormiga-gato peluda!.

Llamo el ojos ámbar a Wander, siendo el más cercano a un costado suyo, su sonrisa amplia como la de Keef le perturbaba, a la vez que sentía sufría de diabetes con su aura.

—¿Si amigo?, ¡¿Dime te gusta la canción?! Las compongo según las voy tocando, ¡Como si la melodía volase por si misma del corazón!.

Y la alegría gobernaba al ser, hastiando en aumento a Dib.

—¡NO!, ¡Para nada me gusta!, ¡Esa fea musica no me saldrá en años de la cabeza!.

Wander se hubiera entristecido sino fuera por pensar en el hecho que si algo no te sale de la cabeza es porque te toco, de una oh otra forma, siendo la ofensa en oculto alago para el alíen.

—¡Me honra mucho que pienses así, amigo de lentes!.

Dib se hubiera golpeado la frente si pudiera, tendría un ataque de histeria en cualquier segundo.

—¡No soy amigo de ninguno de ustedes! Ni siquiera lo soy de Keef y estamos en la misma eskuela. Además hasta ahora cruzo palabras contigo, hormiga-felina-mutada.

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

Le dio más tocadas a las cuerdas de su preciado banyo, retumbando en los pobres oídos de Dibbers.

—Jajaja déjame contarte el secreto mas guardado de la vida, Dib.

Se acerco a susurrarle en el oído.

—Todos somos amigos en el planeta oh universo que se habite, solo es cuestión de conocerse.

El cabello de guadaña giro por quinta vez en el día los ojos, no se pondría a discutir metáforas hippies de amar desde los insectos hasta los políticos con esa rara criatura.

—Como sea. Podrías decirme ¿Porque me sujetaron a esta cosa? También de paso ¿Que es y de donde lo sacaron?.

—Jajaja claro, es un asiento especial para que no te vayas a caer, Wade las mando a pedir y Keef y yo las decoramos, ¡Pedimos tres!.

Hasta en ese momento el ojos ámbar se percató de las florecitas y corazones de cartón, con la brillantina en toda la silla.

 _Sera una noche que no olvidara jamás, lucha porque con amor lo logre recordar._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

—¿Tres? Sabia que los amarrarían.

Dijo para si, serio.

—Te tenemos en ella ya que a algunas personas les duele la depilada de cejas, y si te mueves mucho te dolería más.

Los ojos ámbar se abrieron como platos.

—¿Depilada de cejas?... ¡¿Eso es necesario?!, ¡La otra vez solo me las peine y me miraba bien!.

Eso si lo hizo temer por su seguridad, había escuchado que era uno de los mayores dolores para una chica, su miedo aumento cuando...

—¿Para que verte bien si puedes estarlo perfecta?.

El bocazas sostenía cera depiladora en sus enguantadas manos y el cabellos rizados unas pinzas.

—¡Empecemos!.

Membrana Jr pregunto, tragando grueso lo más obvio.

—¿Para que es la cera?...

—Concordamos en que usaras vestido, ¡Y mira que lindo!.

Señalo cerrando los ojos verdes, el vestido en la cama de Zim.

—Tranquilo Nerdtron.

Dijo el canadiense acercándose con Keef, elevándose la musica de Wander, así como el sudor y miedo en Dib.

—Solo te dolerá un chingo.

 _Si a una cita en vestido con la chica que amas vas a ir, tienes que muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

 _Ya que quieres cortejar su corazón, hazla sentir que para ti es especial, muestrate como si fueses a reunirte con una princesa._

 _Por ello tienes que muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

 _Las princesas son de cuentos, hazla transportarse a uno contigo, las plataformas y los colores van a combinar, el encanto con la gracia se irán a besar, aún en falda atrévete a llevarla en el vals._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

 _La noche se pinta bien, tu también iras a resplandecer._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

Los alaridos resonaban en toda la ciudad sin nombre, en serio Zim ganaría un premio a la sordera por no escuchar lo mínimo en su laboratorio, Dibbers se sentía vilmente torturado con esa cera caliente, el jalón a su piel en las piernas, el ardor en la frente por las pinzas, y esa absurda musica.

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

Luego de ese sufrir que sintió eterno. Wander se las había arreglado para seguir tocando el banyo y colocarle rulos en la peluca fuego a Dib, Keef le había pintado las uñas de los pies junto a una pedicura, ahora se encargaba de las manos, Wade luego de maquillar al Dib como Mulan en princesa, seguido del Jaker, continuando con el estilo de la Bestia estando en príncipe en el inicio de la reciente película, en este momento definía con la mayor gracia el rostro de catorce de edad.

 _Sera una noche que no olvidara jamás, lucha porque con amor lo logre recordar._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

 _Muy bien lucir._

—¡LISTO!, ¡TE VES HERMOSISIMA CREACIÓN NUESTRA!, ¡JAJAJA!.

Gritaron los tres entre risitas de emoción, colocando un espejo de cuerpo completo frente al ojos ámbar que fue liberado de la silla (No tenia idea de como lo desvistieron y pusieron el vestido apresado) sesando la música.

—¡Sino fuera porque el sistema judicial de esta ciudad como en todas es una mentira!, ¡Yo los!...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas, impactandose con el reflejo hipnótico del espejo.

—Es... Es... Es...

Atrás quedo Dib Membrana, estando en su lugar Dibilita Membranita, pero esta vez con una belleza imponente, su cabello rojo fuego se miraba tan ondulado que aun siendo peluca gritaba vida, un vestido azul de gala se apegaba lo necesario a su figura, una cola de pavo real arrastrada graciosamente el piso, plataformas gruesas negras como sandalias daban porte sin torturar los pies, accesorios necesarios pero no en bastedad, le daban un toque especial, sobre saliendo un collar de plata del que colgaba una carita inexpresiva. Su cara engañaría a cualquiera con esa nueva textura, preciosa, radiante, mejor que modelo de Avon, digna diosa que tiraría fácilmente de la cima a Mary Jane Watson.

—Dibilita Membranita...

Se sacudió la cabeza moviéndose cual diva su cabellera.

—Es mucho más realista de lo que creí seria posible.

Aun no cerraba los ojos apuntó de salirsele.

—Mas que realista, ¡Te ves muy bonita! Jajaja apuesto que Hatey estaría babeando si estuviera aquí.

—Jajaja y si Spidey estuviera aquí seguramente me golpearía por decir en voz alta, que correría el riesgo de estar treinta años en la cárcel por como te ves.

—También si Zim estuviera aquí viéndote jajaja probablemente se arrepintiera de que hayan cortado.

Y con esos chistes que solo ellos mismos se entendieron incomodando a Membrana Jr, el susodicho noto como las miradas les brillo en aumento a los tres individuos con la mención de esos nombres, pasando Keef a sacar el dibujo que el Irken hizo de ambos de su bolsillo, Wade su Spidey peluche que siempre andaba con el de alguna parte, Wander el anillo que conservo de Lodr Hater en su salida de amigos, (TozestandoTozsemiTozdrogadoToz) de su sombrero mágico. Miles de corazones florecían de los tres como si eso fuese científicamente posible, en lo que abrazaban los adorados objetos en un gritito de idolatría y amor puro.

Dib se sintió mareado con la atmósfera, juraba que se trago uno de esos corazones.

—¡Em!.

Balbuceo llamando su atención, saliendo del mágico trance.

—Supongo que esto es todo así que yo...

Y de nuevo no lo dejaron terminar de hablar, sujetándolo de alguna extremidad, mientras le decían con parloteos emocionados que faltaba lo mejor, ¡Proponerle salir de una manera única! Algo especial que ella recordaría por siempre.

 **(Continuará)**

* * *

 **Y obvio que falta lol gracias por leer el primer cap linduras. Antes de seguir editando necesito decir algo que en su momento por la hora no pude gritar lo suficiente.**

 **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡INVASOR ZIM TENDRA PELICULA!, ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH JHONEN VASQUEZ NOS DARA PELICULA DESPUES DE TANTAS LAGRIMAS DE FANS!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!.**

 **Jajaja lo siento. Tenia que mencionarlo aquí también XD ¿Cuantos vivimos la tensión de ese día? Por un lado era confirmado y por otro Jhonen trolleando jajaja ese don, pasan los años y el igual, mea roto el corazón varias veces pero esta noticia es de lo poco que a premiado esa cosa arruinada que tengo en el pecho. Gracias a Kedakai Kokoro que fue la primera en ir avisarme la noticia (paranoicamente no lo cría lol) jajaja y la tensión estaba hay con Distroyer y Becatrox, pero fue una gran noche. ¡AHORA ACONTAR LOS SEGUNDOS PARA EL ESTRENÓ!.**

 **Jajaja disculpen todo el bla bla. Por cierto esa canción es mía lol favor no plagear okno lol**

 **Nos vemos/leemos linduras.**


	2. Gala

**Hola ¿Siguen aquí? Jajaja ok sigamos con esto lol y si Keef tiene un club de mejores amigos con Deadpool y Wander XD ya lo había mencionado en el fic antes de este, y es una locura mia por esa similud que les veo a los tres niños por como ven a sus adorados -corazones- lo reclaco aquí por si acaso, y son mas ondas mías, loquencias lol**

 **Por cierto algo que se me paso en el cap pasado. Aviso de Ooc.**

 **Invasor Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**

* * *

 **"QUEMÁNDOSE"**

Capítulo 2: **Gala.**

Si Dib se negó a más ayuda del singular trió, pero al estar amarrado de los pies con un lazo, estando de cabeza colgado frente a la ventana de Gretchen, supo que tuvo que haberse negado más.

—¡Esta es una locura!.

Exclamo cuando lo terminaron de bajar, solo centímetro lo separaban de la ventana, la peluca por la gravedad estaba similar al cabello de un troll, lo bueno que no se caía, lo malo que se percató la pegaron muy bien a su cabeza y por lo tanto dolería quitársela, y por lo mismo de la gravedad su vestido se venia asía abajo, que dándole la única opción de tener permanentemente las manos entre las piernas esperando no se viese nada.

Dib estaba por insultar por primera vez en la vida con tanta palabrota cruzaré la mente de un adolescente, cuando la ventana se abrió por si sola, la chica había escuchado algo ahorrándose el hacer piruetas para tocar.

—Jeje... Hola.

Dijo nervioso, sonrojándose como nunca por la situación y sumarsele que la ojos soñadores lo miraba fijamente con esas joyas por donde ve, estaba impactada pero con un brillo tan hermoso en la mirada que lo enamoro en aumento si era posible.

—Dibilita Membranita...

Susurro moviéndose sus labios en lentitud, Dibbers se estremeció con su aliento cerca del rostro, le pareció tan tierna en un estado de estar soñando.

—Eh tú... Jajaja... ¡Hola!.

Su nerviosismo con sonrojo era tan adorable, tanto que valía la pena sentir la sangre viniéndose a la cabeza por la posición.

—Hace mucho que no te veía...

Intento hacer conversación moviendo en nerviosismo sus manos, la chica de sus sueños se miraba mucho más divina que en sus recuerdos, Dib solo podía embelesarse con esa actitud.

—Oh si, es que voy a una escuela distinta y... ¡Quieres salir conmigo!.

Al diablo con la conversación casual, ansiaba su respuesta ilusionado.

Ahogo un suspiro en lo que la chica saltaba por el cuarto llena de alegría.

—¡Si, si, si!, ¡Si quiero, Dibilita!.

La peli púrpura intento regresar a la compostura bajando la cabeza, flotandose un brazo tímidamente con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Claro que acepto jajaja.

Rió aun no pudiendo creer su suerte, por su cuenta el ojos ámbar mantenía una sonrisa atontada.

—Perfecto, ¿Que tal hoy mismo?.

Pregunto recibiendo muchos asistimientos de la chica, deteniéndose todo en ese momento tierno, Gretchen mantenía la mirada baja, sonriendo tímida y Dib se centraba en contemplarla, escuchándose el sonido de sus corazones como única melodía en la noche.

* * *

Mientras en el techo, tres figuras sostenían con todas sus fuerzas el lazo.

—Eh... Jeje ¿Wade no crees que hubiera sido mejor usar mi burbuja en lugar de esta idea?.

Dijo el nómada sonriendo a pesar de notarse el enorme esfuerzo en sus brazos por el lazo.

—Aparte que era más seguro para nuestro nuevo amigo, ¿Que tal si se cae?.

—Es un riesgo que todos tomaremos.

Respondió importándole una mier#% al canadiense la seguridad del chico.

—Ademas que a toda chica se le reventarían los ovarios con una propuesta así.

Todos plantaron más sus pies en el techo, solo así soportarían tanto peso.

—Jajaja bueno ¡Si esa es una forma de decir que la chica se pondrá muy feliz, me parece!.

Concordó inocentemente el peludo alíen.

—¿Pero por que pesa tanto?.

Esa duda surgía por el hecho que siendo tres los que sostienen a un solo flacucho chico, ¿Por que se sentía similar a sostener un auto?.

—Simple Wander. Todas las mujeres pesan el triple con el maquillaje.

Esa respuesta sobrepasa lo lógico para el mercenario, pero no había dejado muy convencido al músico, viéndolo aun como pequeño curioso con sus ojos negros por un par de segundos, teniendo la atención de Deadpool que lo miraba en seriedad.

—De acuerdo me atrapates.

Se sonrieron casi riendo.

—Lo que realmente pesa tanto es el lazo, es especial. Lágrimas me lo dio para que Spidey y yo nos amaremos, tiene miedo que no nos quedemos juntos desde que vio la ultima portada del cómic actual que sigue de nosotros. El lazo es un medio desesperado de mantenernos juntos.

El bocazas iba contando con tono más dramático cada palabras, realmente a él también le preocupaba el posible escenario caótico que seguramente se planeaba Marvel.

—¡Puede pasarnos como las t.A.T.u.!, ¡NO EXISTE MEJOR EJEMPLO QUE ESE!, ¡Que antes eran muy unidas y se separaron!.

Bien ya estaba alarmado.

—¡No Wade eso no pasara!.

Se apresuró el pelaje anaranjado a animarlo.

—El poder de la amistad verdadera jamás nada ni nadie lo destruirá.

Le aseguro entregándole una amplia sonrisa, que alimentaba de esperanzas al pasado sanguinario mercenario.

—... ¿Pero y las candentes rusas?...

—¡Estoy seguro que algún día se reconciliarán!.

Chillo alegre contagiando a Wade, que hubiera dado un saltito emocionado sino fuera porque debían seguir apegando los pies al techo (Se siente extraño escribir pegar pies al techo en una oración).

—¡Gracias pelusilla! Lágrimas y yo te debemos una.

Wander sólo se hundió de hombros, sonriendo porque su compañero de club también lo hacia.

Estando en alegría el ambiente, hasta que la voz del líder Arco-Iris que estuvo callado todo este tiempo divagando en sus pensamientos, se escuchó preocupada.

—Oigan chicos... Aprovechando que estamos solos.

El par de ojos lo observaron atentos, preocupados por su presidente.

—Dib me cae bien y todo... Pero aun no comprendo porque Zim le dedica más tiempo a él que a nosotros.

Las vivases esmeraldas amenazaban con humedecerse. Pasando a ser esta vez Wade quien anime a un compañero del club.

—Si crees que son más amigos entre ellos, ¡Estas equivocado, Keef! A lo más que llegan ese par es amantes, pero mejores amigos jamás.

—¿Amantes?.

Preguntaron inocentes los otro dos, asociando la palabra más a novios.

—Claro, les recuerdo que se disfrazo de chica para andar con él, cosa que nunca nos aclaro el porque.

Bien eso tenía sentido.

—Supongo que acabo todo eso al cortar, y por eso ahora le gusta esta chica. En fin, eso es lo que yo deduje de porque mi Spidey es como es con Parker.

Giro los ojos bajo la mascara.

—Porque eso de jefe y leal empleado no se las creo, ¡Ni que fuera un idiota!.

Y con eso el ambiente se suavizó un poco, empezando Keef a sonreír de nuevo y Wander terminar de recordar algo.

—Jajaja aprovechando el tema amigos jajaja le escuche a alguien que Peepers esta enamorado de Hatey. Y me alegraría que Lodr Hater luego del rechazo de Lodr Dominator tuviera a alguien jajaja, pero que calladito se lo tenian.

Los tres empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

—De acuerdo, entonces todos son amantes jajaja.

Continuo el ojos verdes la broma.

Estornudando a lo lejos tres seres contrarios, diciendo molestos a su vez, "De seguro algún idiota debe estar hablando mal de mi".

—Amigos ya me siento mejor.

La sonrisa de los tres combinó, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Ustedes son geniales chicos!. Los abrazaría sino fuera porque debemos sostener este lazo completamente pase lo que pase.

El trió se lo había prometido al Dib antes de atarlo, pero ninguno planeo lo siguiente que paso frente a ellos.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Gritaron soltando el lazo, ya que frente a ellos una vaca voladora, junto a una ardilla rabiosa y una banana malvada, ¡Se disponían atacarlos!.

Wander bajo con velocidad su sombrero, después de ponerse su verde capa, transformándose en súper Wander. Pero al voltear a ver como Keef padecía el terror de una fobia, apunto de sufrir un ataque por la ardilla y Wade se encontraba peor con la vaca, pensó con determinación la mejor de las estrategia.

* * *

Mientras retrocediendo un minuto atrás, pero en la ventana de la habitación de la ojos soñadores.

—Esto es tan...

Decía la cabellos violetas logrando levantar la mirada, con su rostro mas sonrojado y ojos embelesados al ver a la chica que ama, Dib no sabia si el sonrojo elevándose como el no poder respirar era por lo perfecto del momento, oh el hecho que toda la sangre se le estaba terminando de ir a la cabezota.

—Soñado.

Logro decir perdiéndose su mirada con la preciosa ámbar, esos ojos que decían pasión, entrega, lucha como ninguna, viaje hermoso al cielo.

—Podemos ir a la feria si quieres, esta en la ciudad esta noche.

Ofreció la supuesta dama, con una sonrisa adorable que derritió más a Gretchen, esa chica de pelirroja cabellera tenia una gracia para mover sus labios pintados de rosita, que bien podría hacer al mundo girar con tanto poder.

—Aun no sé como supusistes donde vivo, cual era mi ventana, ni como adivinates que estaba pensando en ti justo antes que mágicamente aparecieras de cabeza en mi ventana.

Dijo pensando sin notarlo en voz alta, siendole inevitable si todo parecía sacado de cuento (Aunque seria un caso en un millón que una chica soñara, que el chico que la ama se haga travesti y aparezca atado frente a su ventana, sujetado por un trió de desquiciados adorables).

—Yo...

Membrana Jr iba a responder al inicio nervioso por creerse descubierto, para luego enternecido con lo último, que hermoso debe de ser estar en la mente de alguien todo el tiempo, pero se mordio la lengua al recordarse a la fuerza que no era él quien estuvo en la cabesita amada, sino la chica pelirroja de divino andar.

—Probablemente estaba escrito.

Termino contestándole, dándose mentalmente el consuelo que fuese como fuera si estaba en la mente de quien ronda noche y día la suya.

La de coletas ahogó un gritito por tal respuesta, la ojos ámbar era más soñada que lo que pudo fantasíar.

—¿Eh feria?.

Se dio cuenta que no había respondido su oferta.

—¡Por supuesto!, ¡Ya bajo!.

Y con eso salio corriendo del cuarto escapándose a caer, Dibbers río bajo por lo tierna de su anhelo.

—Bien ahora solo tengo que decirle a los individuos que me suban y... ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!.

Grito al sentir como de golpe el lazo se soltaba y pasaba por una dolorosa larga caída, (Gretchen casualmente vivía en una casa de cuatro pisos) cayendo tosco en los arbustos, fue un pleno milagro que alguien con tan mala suerte como el cabello de guadaña no se quebrara todas las costillas.

Viéndose a su vez como Súper Wander esquivaba los pasteles que el Dr Screwball Jones le arrojaba, diciendo pésimos chistes de dulces, y en perfecta agilidad el héroe tomaba los proyectiles lanzándoselos a su dueño. Estando Keef combatiendo a la vaca voladora, saliéndole rayos laser de los ojos (Al parecer una de las partes de los ojos bionicos continuaba hay) no estando en sus cinco sentidos por la fobia a la ardilla cercana. Ardilla que Deadpool atacaba con sus katanas, siendo esa ardilla voladora muy buena en destreza y fuerza.

Súper Wander creyó que dada la circunstancias el cambiarlos de contrincantes seria lo mejor.

La pelea era épica. El pelo quemado de vaca se mezclaba con el arrancado de ardilla, los golpes resonaban, las mordidas estaban presentes, junto a rasguños y golpes bajos, el merengue delicioso de pastel salpicaba por todos lados.

Que escenas superiores a la película de "300" se mostraba y nadie lo miraba.

Hasta que la maldita banana se quedo sin municiones y la vaca fue lanzada sobre él con todo y ardilla noqueada, habían sido derrotados marchándose con pesar, un agujero a otra dimensión se abrió y así como llegaron se largaron.

—¡Y todo esta a salvo gracias a las ChicasSuperPoderosas!.

Exclamo Wade extendiendo los brazos, bajando los tres del techo en la burbuja de Wander, que se quitaba la capa y acomodaba el sombrero, pasando a reírse los tres gritando a su vez.

—¡Yo quiero ser Burbuja!.

Escuchándose junto a sonido de hojas.

—¡Oigan idiotas!.

Estando Dib arrastrándose al seguir atado al lazo, el trió lo vio y con un gritito de preocupación corrieron a aparte de liberarlo, volver arreglarlo en movimientos veloces, la caída había desordenado su impecable creación.

—¡AAAAH!, ¡¿Quien me mordió?!.

Ninguno respondió, solo volvieron a sonreír felices que su obra estaba reluciente otra vez.

El como él nada gracioso de Screwball termino en esa dimensión con reclutados cómplices era un misterio, pero lo bueno que ya se fue y Wander estaba tranquilo que Sylvia estaba con su familia en ese momento, había decidido quedarse hay en lo que su eufórico compañero hacia niñerías en su mágico club.

—¡¿Y que te dijo?!.

Preguntaron cantadito, como dignos ángeles en coro.

—Bueno...

Y la sonrisa brillante del apellido Membrana opaco a la luna.

—¡Dijo que acepta salir conmigo!.

Grititos de niña y seis manos entrelazándose.

—¡Iremos a la feria!.

Mas grititos y manos apretándose.

—¡Esta bajando justo ahora!.

Muchos mas grititos con manos vibrando y pies saltando, junto a miradas emocionadas. Similar cuando alguien miraba series con su OTP.

—¡En ese caso!.

Y el ojos verdes lo baño en perfume.

—¡Porsi te toca!.

Y el ojos negros aprovechó que Dib tocía para meterle mentas a la boca.

—¡Porsi te besa!.

Y el ojos azules le metió dinero con una tarjeta de un hotel cercano, en un bolso que colgó del brazo de Dibilita, a juego con su vestido.

—¡Porsi se aloca!.

Y la supuesta Membranita se sentía mareada con el perfume, ahogado con las mentas y cargado con ese bolso. Esos sujetos si que eran imperativos pensó, aunque ya por un segundo debía de dejar de ser tan antipático con ellos, aunque el como lo arreglaron le causaría pesadillas, no podía negar que estaba agradecido con su ayuda, cosa que raramente tiene de alguien.

—Oigan... Gracias.

Les dio una leve sonrisa que correspondieron en sincronía.

—¡Mucha suerte!, ¡Que se diviertan!.

—¡Se caballeroso y recuerda la canción!.

—¡No lo arruines!, ¡Y rómpete la cabeza!..

La supuesta cabellos rojos enarco una ceja.

—Es para la buena suerte.

Y en eso la ojos soñadores abrió la puerta, su rostro solo decía alegría al encontrarse con su platónico bañada con la luna.

—Debo irme, ¡Adiós!.

La damisela elegante se termino de despedir emocionada, corriendo donde su enamorada que le extendió la mano, la estrecho eletrizandole la piel, caminando entre imaginarias nubesitas, con rumbo a la feria como una fantasía de la que jamás quisieran despertar.

El trió Arco-Iris dio porras desde su lugar, fue muy divertido ser Ada madrina de un loser cabezón por unas horas.

—¡Viva apuesto que se casaran y tendrán media docena de hijos!, ¡Oh tal vez doce para armar su propia banda musical!.

—Jajaja algo extremo, Wander. Pero solo con que tenga uno y nos inviten al bautizo, estaría bien. ¡¿Creen que me dejen pintarlos?!.

El otro par le afirmo a su presidente de club, pero la sonrisa del canadiense se borro meditando lo dicho por sus compañeros.

—¿Pero se imaginan hijos con esa cabezota? En dado caso que se parezcan a ella.

Se cruzo de brazos, con la atención de los mas bajos.

—No es por nada pero ese chico tiene la cabeza más grande que los Mirones de la galaxia y con eso ya dije mucho.

—¿Mirones?.

—¿De la galaxia?.

—Si ya saben, esos tipos cósmicos que miran todo.

Y una expresión de asco se mostró sobre la máscara del rubio.

—Incluso hasta Lady Deadpool se besuqueo con uno que era nuestro fan... ¡Eso fue medio traumático!.

Los pelirrojos se voltearon a ver compartiendo una sonrisa que le dieron al mayor, intentando suavizar el ambiente, así le arrían olvidar el mal sabor al mercenario, el cual se quedo pensando dentro de si junto a sus dos voces que cuando volverían a revivir a los Corps, ya llevaban varios años canonmente no-vivos.

—¡Y que tal si nos vamos a terminar de preparar los postres!.

Ofreció el del banyo, agitando los brazos.

—¡Y después nos vamos a pedirles acompañarnos a nuestros mejores amigos en el universo!.

Colores vivos salían del dibujante.

Gracias a la animosidad de los dos seres Wade logro despabilarse, vibrando al recordar algo muy importante.

—¡Si vamos! Pero primero donde Telas, hasta podemos hacerle el desayuno cuando amanezca, ¡Al fin luego de tantos intentos ya tengo la clave de seguridad de su casa y se donde vive!.

Todos asistieron entusiasmados, para después irse con prisas de nuevo a su club, con rumbo a lo dicho.

* * *

Volviendo con la chica mas sensual de todos los mundos.

Dibbers Membrana, más conocida en la actualidad como Dibilita Membranita.

Llego a la feria con la ojos soñadores, todo lucia con tanta luz y color, los juegos, la decoración y la comida, como si por una vez la vida se decidió dejarlo tranquilo para ser feliz, (Apesar de lo incomodo de estar metido en vestido de noche) la diversión abundo en su cita, subir a los juegos extremos fue la perfecta excusa para abrazarse, aunque también el carrusel y la rueda de la fortuna fue agradable, las miradas estaban sobre esa hermosa chica vestida de azul, Gretchen se sorprendió como la cabellos rojos no volteaba a ver a nadie que no fuese ella, como si la mayor maravilla del mundo estuviera a su lado, siendo nada más merecedor de ver sus ojos, los caramelos de feria nunca habían sabido tan bien, debe ser la endulzada compañía, el ambiente fue cálido sin frío ni calor estresante, risas con palabras que iban fluyendo, torpeza normal en la ocasión, momentos inolvidables que se van formando, hasta hubo un pequeño baile donde ambos se pisaron los pies pero solo se rieron en lugar de molestarse, el bendito tiempo parecía irse con rapidez disfrutando lo más posible de él.

—Estas segura... ¿Que no quieres ir?.

Preguntaba la de coletas frente al baño, era extraño que las chicas no fueran juntas a este, ¡Es romper una sagrada regla! Pero Membrana Jr ni estando vestido así entraría, ya tenia suficientes traumas con los que cargar en su joven vida.

—Em... Para nada, mejor te espero aquí.

Le sonrió, sobando su falso cabello sobre uno de sus hombros, Gretchen solo pudo tomar su palabra, con rostro atontado por lo bella que Dibilita le parecía con un simple gesto.

Mientras la peli-púrpura estaba en el baño y Dib no paraba de suspirar con la noche perfecta, algo que es lo peor que podría pasar en una cita sucedió.

—¡¿Esto es en serio?!.

Le reprochó a la vida que un segundo leve le sonrió, estando a pocos pasos su "Ex" con sonrisa arrogante, acercándose más por segundo. Justo lo que quería, pensó en claro sarcasmo el investigador de lo paranormal.

—¡Miren quien volvió a arrastrarse por Zim!, ¡Pero si crees que te daré otra oportunidad repulsiva Dibilita Membranita!, ¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA!.

Prácticamente le escupido en la cara.

—¡ZIM YA TIENE A ALGUIEN Y ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU!.

—Oh eso me importa tanto.

Respondió indiferente.

—¡SILENCIO!, ¡ZIM HABLA!, ¡ZIM DECÍA QUE YA TIENE A ALGUIEN MUCHO MEJOR QUE TÚ!, ¡Y ES UNA FOTO SUYA!.

—Y no me sorprende.

Susurro para si su ex.

—De acuerdo empieza.

Dijo Zim cruzando los brazos, asiendo que la Dibilita levante una ceja interrogante.

—¿Que?.

—¡Empieza a rogarle a el increíble Zim que volvamos!.

Y Dib no sabe si molestarse oh reírse.

—¿Que te hace pensar que are eso?, ¡¿Eh?!.

Los ojos rubís brillan arrogantes, como si fuese a decir lo mas obvio.

—¡¿Por que otro motivo te dejarias ver luego de meses ocultándote?!, ¡HAZ VENIDO A SUPLICARLE A ZIM!, ¡PERO DESDE YA TE DIGO QUE JAMAS VOLVERÍA A REBAJARME DE ANDAR CONTIGO!, ¡POCA COSA HORRIBLE!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.

El Irken realmente quería hacer llorar a esa supuesta fémina humana, al fin se regocijaría en lágrimas ajenas, sorprendentemente provacadas por él.

—Solo para que lo sepas.

Fue sorpresivo para Zim escuchar eso en lugar de sollozos.

—Estoy en una cita en este momento, ¡Por eso estoy aquí, tonto!.

El rostro maquillado lucia radiante, reflejando solo victoria al ver la cara desubicada a la vez que que indignada de su fastidiosa compañía.

—¡¿QUE, QUE?!, ¡¿COMO?!, ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!.

Membrana Jr volvió a sentir las garras casi salidas del guante sobre sus hombros, los traumáticos recuerdos del callejón venían a su cabezota, pero la sacudió, centrándose a ver a su ex pareja por uno días.

—¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A SALIR CON ALGUIEN MAS DESPUES QUE ZIM TE CORTO?!, ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR EN CERRADA SIN PODER HACER TU VIDA SIN TU MUNDO ZIM!, ¡ASQUEROSA SUCIA!.

Los impactes de globos oculares amenazan con salirse, Dibilita Membranita no podía dejar de mantener la sonrisa vivas... Oh eso de vivas sonó raro, probablemente se le pego algo de los individuos con los que convivió hoy.

—Que quieres que te diga ex novio, ¡Mi chica es soñada!.

Ahora si Zim iba a reventar de rabia con tanta contradicción en la lógica de Zim.

—¡¿Quien fue él patético que recogió la basura que Zim tiro?!... ¡ESPERA!.

Acercó mas su rostro al contrario sin soltar el agarre de hombros, con mirada amenazante aunque mas dudosa.

—¡¿Dijites chica?!, ¡¿Cosa-Dibilita cambiantes a Zim por una hembra humana?!.

Eso había dolido en el enorme ego Irken, golpe bajo a la hombría del joyas rubís.

Bien Dib pudo seguir molestando a su nemesis, sino fuera por el hecho que ambos notaron alguien los estaba viendo.

Gretchen tenia una expresión indescifrable que paso a decidida frente a ellos, saco un aerosol de pimienta que por si las dudas andaba en su bolsillo y después de jalar a Membranita a su lado, arrebatándosela con rapidez a Zim, agito el aerosol dos veces impactando su contenido en los falsos ojos violetas.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.

Los ojos le lloraban al Irken por el ardor, en lo que retrocedía sin poder ver realmente nada y terminaba cayendo encima de unos sujetos que llevaban horas manoseando con la mente a la pelirroja.

—¡Cielos, Gretchen!, ¡Eso fue genial! Sobre todo porque...

Los labios más dulce interrumpieron sus palabras, si bien a Dib le impresionó lo primero con ojos brillantes, esto lo superaba como nada más, esos labios tiernos e inocentes uniéndose con los suyos, ¡Sensacion similar a volar junto a mariposas zombie de gomitas encantadas! Sueño bello del que no quería despertar.

Todas las miradas se centraron en ellos con la acción, unas mujeres mayores vieron con horror la escena gritando sobre el juicio final, mientras unos chicos la grababan en su celular con ojos brillantes, y otros se tomaban selfis con el fondo.

Pero ni a la pelirroja y cabellos violetas podía importarle, sumergidas en el mágico instante.

La verdad Dib no supo cuanto tiempo duro, quizás unos segundos, pero que segundos tan perfectos.

La ojos soñadores se había lanzado a besar a su cita por dos razones, una ya que era su amor platónico y lo soñaba hace mucho, dos porque es arriesgado cuando exs se reencuentran por lo de las cenizas, ¡Y Gretchen no podía arriesgarse! No después de la posición comprometedora en la que los vio y después de lograr tener una cita con la más bella chica.

¿Pero porque sera que la vida posee su humor negro tan peculiar? Ya que al besar la peli-purpura a Dibilita Membranita su gran amor actual, solo pensó en Dib Membrana su gran amor del ayer.

—Dibilita...

Le dijo cortando el beso, a una supuesta cabello fuego, que por tan embobada que estaba parecía que los lentes se le estaban cayendo. En lo que las demás personas sin ocupación regresaban a sus vidas.

—Lo siento... Pero esto no va a funcionar...

Que forma tan tosca de salir del enseñoramiento.

—¿Eh?.

Sacudió su cabezota, esfumándose toda la magia que se había formado.

—¿Pero como?, ¿Yo creí que tu y yo?... ¡Nosotras!...

Comenzaba a sentir que la peluca y accesorios le pesaban el doble.

—En serio lo siento, ¡Tu eres maravillosa! Soy yo... Mi corazón se niega a dejar de...

Susurro eso ultimo para si, tocado su pecho empezando a huir corriendo.

Y si Dibbers Membrana era su insano amor platónico de preescolar, el cual hace poco se estaba volviendo sanamente su amigo y ahora resulta que no dejo de amarlo apunto de lograr ser feliz con alguien que no la ignoro años, (Si muy a novela preadolescente) si podía estar quedando como una cobarde con esa pobre chica que no tenía culpa, pero debía ir a aclarar sus sentimientos en soledad, ¡Y quizás mañana enfrentar su destino con el loco de la clase! Es decir ¡Con quien no dejó de amar su Dib!.

—Por Júpiter.

Metió sus dedos de ambas manos entre la peluca, ¡¿En serio acaba de pasar lo que paso?! De acuerdo su corazón parecía un cuarto con vidrios rotos en resumen. ¿Se escucharía machista si dejara el clásico quien entiende a las mujeres?.

—Que podría ser peor...

Por lo general es malo decir eso, ya que atrae mas cosas y precisamente en ese momento una fémina altanera de raza alienígena pasaba enfrente de la pelirroja, Tak le hecho una mirada de arriba abajo a su cuerpo que a Dib le dio escalofríos sintiéndose desnudado con eso.

—Sabes yo creía que solo a Zim le gusta ponerse en ridículo.

Sonrisa arrogante.

—Pero tú si que le ganates, Dib.

Los ámbar se abrieron como platos.

—¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Como me reconociste, Tak?! Además ¿Que haces aquí?.

—Larga historia que no te importa.

Se apresuro a contestar indiferente.

—Y vamos, Dib. Solo un retrasado no te reconocería, apuesto que engañates a toda la ciudad y a Zim.

La sensual chica sin lápiz labial porque quedo en la boca de Gretchen, se golpeo la frente, para después notar como la Irken seguía su camino.

—Ah... ¡Espera Tak! No se supone que vas a cautivarte por mi y de alguna forma acabaré en una cita incomoda contigo, ¡Usando vestido!.

La mencionada ni había dejado de caminar, nada interesada en lo que dijo.

—¡No existe tanto dinero en el universo para convencerme para eso!, ¡Además las prefiero rubias!.

Dibilita apretó los puños furico, perdiéndose Tak entre la demás personas de la feria a paso calmado.

—¡El estereotipo de las rubias ya esta muy sobre explotado!, ¡Las pelirrojas son las que!... Pero que tonterías digo.

Respiro hondo.

—Quizás solo intento disipar el hecho que me acaban de romper el corazón, así como los huesos en aquella navidad. Pero ya que.

Ya ni se atrevía a decirse que al menos ya no tendrá que usar ese traje nunca más, pero posiblemente todo ese dolor actual desaparezca al siguiente día que su verdadero amor se le declare a él y no a una mentira. Eso oh todo se va al averno. Nunca se sabe.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 **Si fin. Lo siento Dib. Jajaja okya realmente lo dejó como final abierto como el otro fic por si se cruza alguna otra idea en el futuro, aunque lo de Dib con Gretchen es un hecho, me gustan esos dos juntos. ¡Pero una cosa si! Con quien salga Dibilita jamás sabrá su identidad secreta lol ¡JAMAS! Es parte del encanto. ¿Quien sigue los Altos? Jajaja caerán rayos aquí. (No estoy drogada, quiero imaginar que si).**

 **Por cierto lo de la vaca, es porque leí que Wade les tiene fobia XD jajaja si y Keef muchos fans juramos que le tubo un tiempo largo a las ardillas, con Súper Wander ¡Detesto a esa banana! Pero creo que no soy la única u.u horrible nada chistoso. Oigan una cosa curiosa. Wander lo siento mas difícil, si ya escribí dos fics de Galaxia Wander pero no es lo mismo tratar a Hater/Odion y Peepers que a Wander xnx**

 **Bueno en serio gracias por leer esta cosa rarosa de fic, ¡Especialmente a Distroyer que fue la primera lindurita que vino a leer!, ¡GRACIAS LINDURA!.**

 **Nos vemos/leemos linduras.**


End file.
